


aiutami a tenerti stretto - italian translation

by ikipie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Coming of Age, First Kiss, Gay Panic, Growing Up, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kageyama Tobio-centric, M/M, Song: The Archer (Taylor Swift), Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikipie/pseuds/ikipie
Summary: A volte quella sensazione è così opprimente che pensa di poter scoppiare, così forte che non gli sembra quasi reale. A volte è soffice come un sussurro, gentile come delle dita che strisciano sul suo palmo, ansimante come le arrossature striscianti del crepuscolo. Non riesce a dargli un nome, e, a dirla tutta, Kageyama non è mai stato bravo a capire le sue emozioni – ma gli ricorda di focacce alla carne e di risate nello spogliatoio, delle corse sulle collinette erbose e di assonnati viaggi sull’autobus. Segretamente adora quella sensazione in tutte le sue forme, e nonostante non sappia esattamente cosa sia, la nidifica all’interno del suo cuore.Oppure, Hinata Shouyou aiuta Kageyama Tobio a crescere.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 5





	aiutami a tenerti stretto - italian translation

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [help me hold onto you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531047) by [birdsongs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsongs/pseuds/birdsongs). 



_Ma chi sarebbe restato?_

Una palla si inarca dalle sue mani e attraverso l’aria, strisce gialle e blu sbavate attraverso la palestra. La curvatura del suo percorso è liscia, senza interruzioni e soddisfacente, e Kageyama pensa tra sé e sé come il brivido di un set non sarebbe mai invecchiato, non importa quanto logorate o decrepite sarebbero diventate le sue gambe. E’ una visione familiare, sì, una palla che taglia l’aria calda, veloce come un coltello, e anche una che ha memorizzato dal giorno che si è imbattuto per la prima volta nel ritiro di pallavolo durante l’estate della seconda elementare, ma è una visione che non ha mai perso la sua dolcezza, mai meno sublime.

Diede un’occhiata ad Hinata, arti agili e palmi aperti, viso caldo, splendente ed esilarato. Kageyama pensa, quasi immediatamente, che Hinata sembra quasi una meteora, o forse una stella cadente, in fiamme ma in volo e brillante sotto i riflettori. Atterra dolcemente, come le prime ore del giorno; intensamente, come Elio e il suo cocchio. Kageyama non sa perché non l’avesse notato prima d’ora. Infatti, questa nuova osservazione gli lascia una sensazione specialmente disorientante. Violentemente turbato. Sbalorditamente inquieto. Perché non l’aveva mai notato prima d’ora?

“Hai visto?” si pavoneggiò Hinata, ciecamente ignaro del corrente pandemonio che cresce all’interno della mente di Kageyama. “Non dirmi che non hai guardato!”

Kageyama Tobio è solo un ragazzo di sedici anni che ama la pallavolo. Non ha tempo per spacchettare tutte quelle strane e curiose sensazioni, e si sente irragionevolmente e incredibilmente impaurito dal fatto che Hinata riesca a leggerlo come un libro aperto.

Un’occhiata veemente. “Ovviamente stavo guardando, idiota!”

Hinata alza la sua mano, che luccica rosa per l’impatto. Sorride, luminoso e vittorioso. “Uwaaah! Kageyama, la palla era _swooosh,_ e io ero _WHAM!_ E poi era _fwinggg…_ e-"

* * *

Kageyama ama addormentarsi ascoltando i temporali. Il suono della pioggia che colpisce il tetto come miliardi di tamburi, il ritmo ruggente come un tifone – sembra che si stia scontrando con una schiumosa e feroce onda. Sembra una ninna nanna, melodica tra il suo caos. Suppone che in sé sia una contraddizione (l’ha imparata in inglese quella mattina, da Yachi, che lo aveva forzato a ripeterla dopo che l’aveva pronunciata male per cinque volte, le sillabe erano lunghe e lente, _con-tra-dic-tion_ ). Trovare quel violento brusio al di là della sua finestra era stranamente rilassante, ma forse ha molto di più a che fare con il fatto che dal suo letto, infilato sotto le coperte, lui è intoccabile. Gli piace quell’illusione di controllo che ha, invulnerabile dai tuoni e dall’acquazzone che impazzavano fuori dalla santità della sua stanza.

Ricorda che una volta Hinata gli aveva detto sbrigativamente che amava svegliarsi all’alba. La rugiada mattutina che sfiorava i fiori di ciliegio fuori dalla finestra della sua camera da letto, il luccichio promettente di un nuovo giorno che sbirciava dalle vette delle montagne – Hinata aveva detto che gli sembrava di srotolarsi verso il cielo, braccia tese in aria e viso all’insù. Fortunatamente, Kageyama pensa che sia molto strano che a qualcuno possa piacere il suono della sveglia di prima mattina, che a qualcuno non importi del dolore ai polpacci per i giri in bicicletta mattutini. Ma Hinata è sempre stato molto strano. Hinata si avvinghia a nuovi inizi e orizzonti splendenti come se fossero amici familiari.

Avere fiducia è un concetto straniero per Kageyama; non sa come è guardare verso l’ignoto e caricarsi impavidamente, temerariamente. Cosa sta oltre al velo? Dove vai dopo il fallimento?

* * *

Kageyama Tobio è un ragazzo conosciuto con tanti nomi, senza volerlo, e pochi sono apprezzati: moccioso, piccolo piagnucoloso kouhai, e Tobio-chan per Oikawa. Numero nove se è in campo. Occasionalmente, genio o demone per gli spettatori di una partita. Re del Campo per i suoi compagni di squadra della Kitagawa First e Tsukishima. Solo Tobio per i suoi genitori, per Miwa e per i suo nonni. E ora,

_Tu sei una brava persona, eh?_

Palpebre socchiuse, un undercut alla moda e uno strisciante accento del Kanto: Miya Atsumu lo perseguita.

Da quando era andato alla Karasuno era stato attento a non essere egoista, attento a reprimere la sua compulsione per il controllo. Da quando aveva frequentato il ritiro All Japan si sentiva giù di corda. Anche la sua marca preferita di latte iniziava ad avere un sapore strano.

_Brava persona._

Un tic irrequieto sotto pelle, un tap-tap-tap delle dita contro la sua coscia, un accentuato battito contro il suo torace; Miya non era in errore – no, consuma Kageyama proprio con la sua accuratezza, una verità fastidiosamente innegabile. Karasuno era l’aria sotto le sue ali, ma allo stesso tempo un peso sulle sue spalle. Le alzate di Kageyama erano colme di una sottile e impercettibile incertezza. Una insicurezza radicata non in una fobia irrazionale, ma in una esperienza intima. Che facilmente vengono, e facilmente se ne vanno. Che un giorno, nessuno sarebbe stato lì.

Durante uno dei loro allenamenti con la Date Tech stanno perdendo, lasciandosi sfuggire la palla una dopo l’altra, e Kageyama riesce a sentire qualcosa scardinarsi in lui, angosciato e irrequieto. Come un filo tirato, teso e colto, sta vibrando su una frequenza così alta che non è una sorpresa quando la patina si rompe.

Giura sinceramente che si pente – le parole che si lanciano da lui come frecce, veloci, affilate e scomparse prima che potesse avere la possibilità di ritirarle: “Io… io so che le mie alzate sono giuste! Quindi per favore, fate punto più spesso!”

Azumane lo fissa, spiazzato e a bocca aperta. La squadra lo stava osservando, pure la Date Tech si era fermata per fissarli, e un brivido insidioso comincia ad appoggiarsi sulle spalle di Kageyama. “Guarda,” canticchia Tsukishima. “E’ il ritorno del Re.”

_Re: una persona e una cosa considerata come la migliore o la più importante._

_Re: atteggiarsi in un modo sgradevolmente superiore e tirannico._

_Re: Kageyama Tobio, senza esclusione di colpi._

Re – sta raggelando le sue vene, crepe che sbocciano in fredde frattali sulle sue ossa, il legno del pavimento tra lui e il resto della Karasuno frantumarsi in un terrificante e vertiginoso vuoto, e all’improvviso è impaurito, è impaurito, è impaurito. E’ lo scontento ed è fame ed è ira, è rimorso, è amaro, acre, dolorante e spietato, agitato dentro di sé come se inutilmente si aggrappasse per difendersi dalla valanga di insulti sputati e i ricordi delle scuole medie, _Muoviti più velocemente! Accordati con le mie alzate, se vuoi vincere!_

Si piega in avanti in un inchino così affilato che il suo collo scrocchia come una frusta, soffoca e gracida un “Mi dispia-"

“Pensavo,” Hinata fece un passo in avanti, la testa all’insù e parole sprezzanti. Tagliava l’aria calda velocemente come un coltello. “Cosa c’è di male con lui nell’essere di nuovo il Re?”

E proprio così, il brivido si sollevò, il vuoto si chiuse, la valanga scomparve.

Qualcosa di rotto cominciò a ricucirsi dietro il suo sterno, punto dopo punto, e Kageyama realizza – disperatamente, con gratitudine – che, sì, Hinata Shouyou è, definitivamente, una striscia di polvere di stelle nel cielo e ancor di più, bruciava più luminoso e volava più velocemente del sole celeste. E’ il desiderio su una stella, un penny in una piscina, una preghiera disperata nell’undicesima ora; è la promessa che qualcuno di migliore lo avrebbe trovato, soddisfatto.

Kageyama lo sa: Hinata ha sempre avuto il potere inspiegabile di vedere l’anima delle persone, rifrangere il brutto nel bello come se i frammenti di loro stessi fossero luminosi invece che taglienti, come se la testardaggine era solo risolvibile, come se la dannazione non fosse altro che una sfida.

Rimane taciuto ma non inascoltato: _I fashioned a towel into a crown for you, I am resting it atop your head like a wreath of laurels, I know who you are and I still love you._

_Colpirò le tue alzate nonostante tutto._

* * *

E’ la mattina del diploma del terzo anno, e Kageyama si sta preparando in bagno, sta per spremere un poco di dentifricio alla menta sul suo spazzolino quando, all’improvviso, si ferma. Strizza gli occhi al suo riflesso nello specchio. Lo studia.

A volte quella sensazione è così opprimente che pensa di poter scoppiare, così forte che non gli sembra quasi reale. A volte è soffice come un sussurro, gentile come delle dita che strisciano sul suo palmo, ansimante come le arrossature striscianti del crepuscolo. Non riesce a dargli un nome, e, a dirla tutta, Kageyama non è mai stato bravo a capire le sue emozioni – ma gli ricorda di focacce alla carne e le risate dello spogliatoio, delle corse sulle collinette erbose e di assonnati viaggi sull’autobus. Segretamente adora quella sensazione in tutte le sue forme, e nonostante non sappia esattamente cosa sia, la nidifica all’interno del suo cuore.

Kageyama Tobio non è un esperto in cose torbide come l’astrazione dell’identità, ma quella mattina, nel suo bagno, con ancora indosso il suo pigiama, realizza che è gay.

* * *

_Potresti restare_

Kageyama odia l’estate, circa. Non è che non gli piaccia il calore, o che non riesca ad apprezzare una giornata soleggiata quando ne vede una, ma la stucchevole umidità e la maglietta sudata che inizia ad appiccicarsi contro la sua schiena erano decisamente sgradevoli.

Era un bambino dell’inverno, dopotutto, quindi forse era naturalmente inclinato dalla nascita a preferire il freddo. Preferiva sentire il bacio del gelo contro le sue guance durante le sue corse mattutine piuttosto della rovente bruciatura che solitamente ottiene dopo essersi dimenticato di mettersi la crema solare sul naso. Miwa lo ammazzerebbe se lo venisse a scoprire – non smetteva mai di parlare di quanto fosse importante prendersi cura della propria pelle.

Tuttavia, non sarebbe da nessuna parte se non dove è ora; la palestra della Karasuno, a metà luglio, battendo le palle ancora e ancora e ancora e ancora finché il pavimento è un mare di pelle rossa, bianca e verde. E’ esausto, la sua fronte è madida di sudore, le sue braccia sono doloranti, e fa fottutamente troppo caldo. Ma, prende un’altra palla, alza il braccio, e batte. Guarda la palla creare una propria orbita e la familiarità lo tranquillizza.

“Da quanto sei qui?”

Kageyama si volta di scatto. Credeva di essere solo, ma ecco Hinata, appoggiato contro la porta, le braccia conserte e indosso la maglietta blu The Way of the Ace che aveva comprato alle nazionali. Il naso di Hinata non è secco, rosso o scottato; invece, vi è una spolverata di lentiggini. Questo nuovo dettaglio lo intriga, e quasi si dimentica che Hinata gli ha posto una domanda.

“Dalle tre,” riuscì a rispondere.

Gli occhi di Hinata si spalancano, illuminandosi d’oro. “Dalle tre? Stai scherzando. Sono quasi le otto. Cavolo, Kageyama, non hai veramente una vita sociale, eh?”

“Sta zitto.” Una pausa. “Cosa ci fai qui?” E’ la loro pausa estiva, e Hinata vive troppo lontano dalla scuola solo per fermarsi casualmente.

“Potrei chiederti la stessa cosa!”

“L’ho chiesto prima io.”

Hinata gli tira un’occhiata. “Ho perso la mia palla.”

“Hai perso la tua palla?”

“E’ quello che ho appena detto. Stupido Kageyama.”

Kageyama si sente completamente consumato dal desiderio di colpire la faccia di Hinata. Di rompere quel naso lentigginoso. “Sei un fottuto stupido. Come l’hai persa?”

Hinata ha la buona idea di sembrare imbarazzato. “Accidentalmente l’ho tirata dall’altra parte della montagna vicino a casa mia, e… beh…" Si gratta la nuca. “Ho provato a cercarla, ma ho pensato di… di prenderne un’altra dalla scuola.”

Aha. “Quindi sei venuto qui per rubare,” lo schernì Kageyama.

“Hey! Io non rubo! Non sono un ladro!” protestò Hinata, a pugni stretti. “Solo… volevo prendere una in prestito.”

“Ovviamente avresti perso la palla a comportati come un’idiota, come al solito.”

Hinata non pensa a giustificarsi, invece marcia accanto a lui. “Alzami la palla.”

“…Okay.”

* * *

E’ bello. Correre con Hinata. Anche con la pioggia che casca torrenziale attorno a loro, anche nonostante il bagnato che filtra nella loro pelle. Quel pensiero lo fa sentire inspiegabilmente timido, e abbassa lo sguardo ai suoi piedi, guardando l’acqua che scivola in piccoli ruscelli lungo la curvatura della collina e verso i canali di scolo; è dopo l’allenamento, corrono verso il negozio dell’allenatore Ukai, e pensa alle focacce alla carne (come fa di solito). Ma forse pensa anche un pochino ad Hinata, alla fragilità e a dove era arrivato e dove è ora.

Fragilità, come il set di porcellana preferito di sua madre. Fragilità, come una fiamma in un giorno ventoso. Fragilità, come l’esitazione tra le punta delle dita, l’aria e la palla.

Il Kageyama della scuola media era stato una creatura sola, giorni spesi nebulosi, silenziosi e solitari in un insaponare, risciaquare e ripetere: scuola, pallavolo, dormire, scuola, pallavolo, dormire. Non c’è spazio per focacce alla carne quando uno è occupato ad allontanare un colpo, quando l’opponente più spaventoso non è un’altra scuola ma invece il traballante equilibrio tra i suoi compagni di squadra, quando quasi tutti i suoi nemici erano una volta stati amici. Avrebbe mentito a se stesso se non avrebbe detto che non lo turbava – Kageyama ama la visuale dall’alto della sua torre di controllo, costruita accuratamente, la pallavolo era un gioco di squadra.

Se qualcuno avrebbe sollevato sia Kageyama Tobio (15) della Kitagawa First e Kageyama Tobio (17) della Karasuno High School contro una vetrata, usando la luce del sole per delineare il contorno di ogni differenza del _prima_ e del _presente_ , forse non avrebbero trovato molte incongruenze. Lui _è_ ancora Kageyama Tobio, e la vita per lui è sempre stata un percorso che va dal punto A al punto B, da un lato del campo all’altro. La vita è ancora un insapona, un risciaqua e ripeti.

Ma, personalmente, a Kageyama piace pensare che ora ci sono alcune fermate nel viaggio tra A e B. Gli piace chiamarla fiducia, o, almeno, senso di appartenenza.

Sa che la sua passione per la pallavolo non ha molto a che fare con i suoi compagni di squadra ma ha a che fare con la vittoria del prossimo punto, il colpo della palla contro la sua mano, il bruciore del suo petto dopo un glorioso set. Lo sa. Ma avere una squadra che lavora con lui invece che contro di lui fa sì che gli allenamenti giornalieri siano un poco più facili, le corse mattutine meno sfiancanti e si chiede come abbia potuto dimenticarsi che una squadra di sei è molto più forte di una squadra di uno.

Quindi, Kageyama non è molto per l’introspezione o spiazzanti epifanie, capisce l‘importanza di correre contro Hinata per mangiare delle focacce alla carne, e c’è un senso di tranquillo calore che batte nel suo petto.

E’ quasi senza fiato quando si avvicinano al negozio, il bagliore fluorescente da dietro il vetro delle porte a scorrimento come una luce attraverso la pioggia. I passi di Hinata aumentano dietro di lui, e il rosso ride. “Chi arriva ultimo paga!”

Kageyama fa uno sprint e non molla, determinato a vincere non solo per il suo orgoglio, ma perché loro due avevano sempre inseguito un punto fisso su un punto non fisso; perché erano una costante, nel modo in cui il sole albeggia per salutare la parte buia della montagna ogni mattina; perché erano impavidi, nel modo in cui due corvi si alzano in volo verso l’orizzonte. Perché vi è fragilità, e poi c’è _questo_. Luccicare intatto e verità legata.

Cosa sta oltre il velo? Cosa vi è dopo il fallimento?

Kageyama pensa che forse le risposte giacciono nel modo in cui Hinata lo batte e autocompiaciuto sventola due focacce alla carne sulla sua faccia, nel modo in cui la loro tessera segnapunti segna, 298-299, e non riesce a trovare in sé stesso un briciolo di fastidio.

* * *

“Pensi che andremo ancora alle nazionali?” gli chiese Hinata, a bassa voce, così solo lui poteva sentirlo.

Per le altre persone della squadra, forse, poteva essere una domanda innocua – ma Kageyama non è ingenuo.

Stanno tornando a casa negli ultimi posti del bus, il cielo fuori dal finestrino è di un rosa polveroso e di un arancio sottile, e Tsukishima e Yamaguchi stanno dormendo dall’altra parte del corridoio. Vi è una stancante tristezza che aleggia sulle spalle della Karasuno; hanno perso la loro seconda partita dei preliminari della Summer Inter-High per poco, e la speranza delle Nazionali era scivolata dolorosamente dalle loro dita. Le lacrime non erano ancora state versate, ma vi è ancora un pizzicore nelle loro gole, una tensione dietro i loro occhi. Kageyama aveva speso gli ultimi trenta minuti a guardarsi il grembo, silente, austero e afflitto.

Kageyama non è ingenuo – Hinata non sta solo ponendo una domanda, gli sta dando un promemoria, un ultimatum, che Kageyama Tobio e Hinata Shouyou sono sia partner che rivali; un alzatore e uno schiacciatore, marchiati per gloriose sommità e il loro destino una mancata conclusione, e quindi _Kageyama fai meglio a non dimenticarti._

Questo è il modo migliore per consolarsi, con una sfida. Lo scalda, e invece di rimuginare su alzate mancate o analizzare il prospetto delle nazionali o pensare all’arco di allenamento che aspettava loro, spreca alcuni secondi pensando a come Hinata sembra molto come il tramonto dietro di lui, le guance arrossate, occhi fiammeggianti e incorniciato da un aureola di capelli rossi.

Kageyama Tobio è un ragazzo più coraggioso rispetto a un tempo, ma ha ancora la cattiva abitudine di aggrapparsi a cose che già conosce, quindi quando risponde a Hinata non usa parole ma risponde con una sfida tutta sua.

Si avvicina e lo bacia.

E’ disordinato, e manca le sue labbra, atterrando inizialmente all’angolo della bocca di Hinata (ciò lo rende scontento, perché Kageyama era orgoglioso della sua precisione) e i loro denti tintinnano e sono entrambi ancora sudati per la partita quindi è un bacio un po’ salato. Ma a Kageyama non gli importa, perché sta baciando Hinata, e, soprattutto, _Hinata sta ricambiando._ E’ profondamente cosciente di ogni punto in cui le loro labbra si incontrano, è una bella sensazione, anche se certamente un poco carnosa e un po’ strana, ma molto molto molto _bella._ Una mano tira i suoi pantaloni e pensa che forse potrebbe fare questa cosa di baciarsi per sempre – un lieve gemito esce dalla bocca di Hinata e si staccano allo stesso tempo, occhi sgranati.

Kageyama è meravigliato.

Hinata lo guarda a bocca aperta, arrossato con incredulità e confusione e – e forse qualcos’altro, qualcosa che rende Kageyama stupidamente speranzoso. “Ti piaccio?” sussurrò ad alta voce Hinata, sbalordito allo stesso modo in cui si sentiva Kageyama.

Kageyama sbatte gli occhi.

“Sì,” sussurra.

Forse dovrebbe essere sorpreso da come facilmente la parola esce dalla sua bocca, spontanea e riflessiva – ma non lo è per niente. Perché pensa che lo ha sempre saputo, dal momento in cui si sono incontrati nel bagno alle medie, che i loro destini si sarebbero incisi nel cemento, che Hinata Shoyou gli avrebbe cambiato la vita, e che quando sono insieme sono invincibili.

Hinata assottiglia gli occhi, sopracciglia corrugate. Lo studia. “…Okay.” Una pausa. Poi:

Hinata si sporge in avanti e lo bacia nuovamente.


End file.
